


love is a song that never ends

by alienboyv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disney Movies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: Life may be swift and fleeting, hope may die,yet love's beautiful music comes each day like the dawn
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	love is a song that never ends

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no one:  
> Me: uses the smitten crowley tag

"Angel, you have to be joking..." Crowley said, scandalized.

"I don't know what's the big deal, dear!" Aziraphale barely looked up from his book, contently shifting closer to the Crowley.

"It's Bambi! Everyone has seen Bambi! It's Disney!"

"Oh, Walt? What a lovely fellow, I remember him! Snow White was wonderful!" Crowley sighed.

"At least you've seen Snow White..." Crowley took his arm from around Aziraphale's shoulder and lifted the blanket.

"Dear...?" Crowley began searching through a collection of VHS tapes he kept, assuming that was all Aziraphale had. In reality, Aziraphale didn't even have a T.V. Suddenly, Crowley went "Aha!" Before holding up a VHS tape.

"Here it is, one of the best movies there is!" He taped the side before miracling a VHS player and T.V. already plugged in and ready. Aziraphale giggled before rolling his eyes playfully.

"Can I finish my book first?" Crowley groaned before flopping right back next to him.

"As you wish, angel."

* * *

The screen lit up as Crowley turned off the last light. The music began, with trumpets blaring before a soft voice cam in, marveling Aziraphale by the symphony and choir.

_"Love is a song that never ends..."_

* * *

_"Wake up, wake up!"_ The owl lazily blinks his eyes.

 _"Oh, what now?"_ He grumbles, causing Aziraphale to giggle.

 _"Wake up, Friend Owl!_ " A thumping begins.

_"Hey, what's going on around here?!"_

_"It's happened, it's happened!"_ A plethora of baby bunnies come into frame, next to the thumping bunny. _"The new prince is born!"_

"The owl reminds me of you..." Aziraphale murmurs.

"The owl?" Crowley softly gasps. "Why in the world would-"

"Grumpy when woken up." He coyly smiles, causing Crowley's face to soften instead of pretending to the angry.

"Just watch the movie..." He says with no malice, hugging Aziraphale tighter. The scene changes to the mother deer and her fawn, asleep.

"Adorable."

"Yeah, sure is..." Crowley says, not looking at the T.V. at all.

* * *

"Oh, I'm enjoying this Thumper character." Aziraphale smiles. "...and Bambi, he's so sweet...and Flower, he's a darling. Oh, and-"

"I think you just like all the characters, angel," Crowley says, handing Aziraphale is hot cocoa. "My personal favorite is one you haven't seen yet. She's so bubbly."

"You like bubbly?"

"Oh, big bubbly fan, me."

* * *

_"Drip, drip, drop, little April showers..."_ The view began to follow the numerous leaves and the droplets falling on them.

"Gorgeous." The angel muttered as Bambi looked on the stream that lead to multitudes of forest critters running to get to safety from the storm. The mothers hiding their babies from the rain, keeping them as dry as they could. The little mouse scurrying across the floor of the forest, hiding under mushrooms until hiding under the tail of a mother-bird and running up into their home.

Suddenly, it paned up into the tree-tops and sky. Lightning flashed as it showed frames of the forest react to this disturbance as the young prince tried to hide under his mother.

The singing calmed down, lulling as the morning light came and the birds shook off the wetness. Bambi's mother licked him as he slept, calming and cleaning him. Eventually, it zoomed away and blurred the resting pair.

"This movie is gorgeous-" Aziraphale smiled. "-the soundtrack is to...discorporate for." Crowley burst out laughing at this, breaking the quietness of the scene.

* * *

High-pitched giggling fills the room as Bambi chases after Faline. They jump around their mothers in the meadow as they play-fight. Suddenly, stags began to gallop and fight, causing the young Bambi to attempt to mimic them, butting heads with Faline. Eventually, Faline and Bambi separate. Bambi follows the galloping stags.

Abruptly, they still as the Great Prince of the Forest walks into the meadow. After he passes Bambi, his mother comes to him and explains who that was. All is calm in the meadow until...

The prince runs out of the forest, causing panic to ensue in the animals. They ran as fast as they could as Bambi and his mother called out to one another.

"Is that...?" Just as Bambi, his mother, and the Prince run out of the meadow, a gunshot goes off. "Oh...oh my..."

* * *

_"Bambi. Bambi, come here."_ The fawn gallops over to his mother. _"Look! New spring grass."_ Bambi's face lights up, quickly jumping over to eat it. His mother slowly bows her head down to eat it. The ominous music comes back once again.

"Oh, dear..." Bambi's mother jerks her head up. She looks side to side.

 _"Bambi. Quick, the thicket!"_ The two begin to run. A gunshot goes off.

 _"_ _Faster, faster, Bambi! Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!"_ A final gunshot goes off. Bambi, per his mother's request, keeps running. He finally arrives at the thicket.

 _"We made it! We made it, mother! We- Mother?"_ Bambi realizes his mother's absence as rushes out the thicket.

 _"Mother? Mother, where are you?"_ He continues to call out, to no avail. He is stopped by the Prince, who causes the fawn to gasp.

 _"...your mother can't be with you anymore."_ Amongst the falling snow, Bambi lets out a tear. " _Come...my son_." Now, Crowley is a demon who did _not_ cry over this scene the first few times he saw it, but _if_ he did, he would've seen Bambi enough to not cry over this scene (at least, not around other people.) Aziraphale, on the other hand...

Crowley didn't expect it but wasn't surprised when he heard sniffling coming from the angel. Nevertheless, he still didn't like Aziraphale crying, so he tightened his grip on him and rubbed his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder.

"That-" Aziraphale stuttered as Crowley softly laughed. "That's-" Aziraphale let out a few light tears. Crowley wiped them off his face before resuming the movie.

"I know, it's really sad." Aziraphale nodded before nuzzling his head into Crowley's chest.

* * *

_"Why, don't you know?"_ Friend Owl laughed, putting his wing up as to shield his words from others. _"They're twitterpated."_

 _"Twitterpated?"_ Bambi, Thumper, and Flower all said to one another.

"Twitterpated? I haven't heard that word in decades." Aziraphale spoke. Crowley laughed as he said,

"Good riddance! I didn't even hear that word _then!_ " On-screen, the three walked away. Suddenly, Flower is smitten and overwhelmed by another skunk. They walk-off together into a flower patch, giggling at Thumper and Bambi as he walked off with her. Thumper is, just as well, taken by another bunny. Miss Bunny begins to sing and fluff herself in a coy manner, pretending that Thumper isn't even there, even if she was the one to try to get his attention.

"That's you." Aziraphale smacked Crowley's shoulder.

"I am not-"

"You said I'm Friend Owl, I say your Miss Bunny." He laughed. "Coy and enchanting."

"Well, then I'm afraid I'd like you to be Thumper, dear." He kissed Crowley as Crowley furiously blushed and went stiff. He shook his head and kissed Aziraphale back. They resumed watching right as...

 _"Hello, Bambi."_ Bambi looked up. _"Don't you remember me? I'm Faline."_

* * *

A fire begins to overtake the forest, after already being ravaged by careless hunters, animals that survived the hunters began to run from the place they call home.

 _"Get up, Bambi. You must get up."_ Bambi is barely able to look up to see a fire has started.

"These trigger-happy hunters know no humanity, do they?" Aziraphale shook his head in disgust.

"No, they do not, angel. I mean, how many hunters aren't trigger-happy?"

"The smart ones." He grumbled.

 _"Now,"_ Bambi leans on him for just a second before the Prince jumps ahead. _"Follow me."_ The Prince is almost too late in convincing Bambi to try to get up before the fire spreads to them. They are the last to make it out of the forest, Faline waits on an island with the rest of the animals. Among the sickening glow of the fire against the night sky and the reflection in the river, the two meet once again.

* * *

A familiar scene appears on the screen, with an adult Thumper awaking Friend Owl once more.

_"Wake up, Friend Owl!"_

_"Oh, what now?"_ The bunnies hop away. _"Hey, what's goin' on around here?"_

_"It's happened!"_

_"Happened?"_

_"Yes, in the thicket!"_ Aziraphale giggles at the parallel exchange from the beginning of the movie.

 _"Look, two of them..."_ The critters giggle as the two fawn look around. Friend Owl chuckles.

 _"Well, won't you know, I don't think I've ever seen a likely looking pair of fawns."_ He looks up at Faline. _"Prince Bambi ought to be mighty proud."_ It pans to the top of the hill, where Bambi stands alongside his father as the movie comes to an end.

"Crowley?" Crowley suddenly realizes he's tearing up.

"Don't-" Aziraphale shakes his head, playfully, before wiping his eyes and kissing him on the cheek.

"That was marvelous!" Aziraphale jumps up. "We ought to make this a weekly event! You and I watching movies like this! Oh, that would be-" Crowley sighs at his excited angel and kisses him.

"That would be wonderful, angel." Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley back as the ending credits roll.

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched bambi and im So Emo


End file.
